


rewrite us

by peachtrees



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Soonyoung, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Movie Star AU, Seungkwan is the unintentional matchmaker, author!wonwoo, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtrees/pseuds/peachtrees
Summary: “But it wasn’t just the acting that spoke to him, if anything, it was the emotion. Raw and true, as if Soonyoung was tearing himself open for all to see. Because that’s just who Soonyoung was. He felt too much and sometimes it was for the worst but Wonwoo knew, that if he had anyone  to play the character he’d written, it would still have been him”snapshots from the life of jeon wonwoo, full time author, part time dramatic mess and a certain old flame that found his way back into his life.





	rewrite us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoonA_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonA_Kim/gifts).



When Wonwoo got the call about turning his book into a movie, he had almost turned it down.

Sure, it had to be an honour. Every author probably dreamed of the day they could say their story and their characters had made it to the big screen, say that they had worked with the best of the best. People were suckers for bragging rights after all, not to mention the money that probably followed would be quadruple whatever he was making now. Anyone would die to have a chance like this.

He, however, was not one of those people.

He barely watched movies or knew any actors. Plus, it’s not like bragging rights mattered much to him, anyway. He was content with what he had already.

But he did enjoy watching his stories come to life. He adored seeing dedicated fans dress up as his characters whenever he went to guest star at conventions. He was always in awe at the amount of people who had taken whatever he’d written and pulled out some crazy theory, or told him how much it had changed their lives. He knew the fans would love a chance like that, to see the characters he loved come to life.

So, despite his better judgement, he’d said yes to the offer.

Now fast forward a couple months and there he was, on the set of his movie and no one was more excited than Seungkwan, his assistant, to be there.

“Can you believe it, Won? A movie set. An actual movie set!” Seungkwan said excitedly, all but pulling Wonwoo along with him.

Seungkwan was an old friend from when he was in university. They’d met on Seungkwan’s first day, or rather, crashed into one another. Seungkwan never was too keen on paying attention to his own surroundings. Still, they’d been friends ever since.

The only difference now being Seungkwan had insisted on being Wonwoo’s assistant. Even as Wonwoo continued to protest, nonetheless, he was very thankful for Seungkwan’s help.

“Yeah, thank god, I could have sworn we’d taken a wrong turn” Wonwoo said, rather sarcastically. Seungkwan gave him a look before slowing down to match Wonwoo’s pace.

“Are you excited? Nervous? Do you want me to hold your hand?” Seungkwan rambled as they made their way around the corner. According to the guard they had asked, they’d be able to find the director if they followed the red tape. It was convenient enough.

Wonwoo only laughed at the urgency in Seungkwan’s voice, offering him a light smile.

“I’m alright, Kwan-ah. Do you need me to hold your hand?” Wonwoo teased him and Seungkwan frowned, but nodded all the same. Wonwoo laughed, giving his friend’s hand a tight squeeze.

“This is just so huge, Wonwoo! I’m just a Jeju boy, I never thought I’d be on a production set this big” Seungkwan admitted to him, Wonwoo chuckled.

“With the way you’re acting, it’s almost like you’ll be the one acting up there” Wonwoo said, motioning towards the sets. Seungkwan glanced in the general direction.

“The camera would love me, let’s make that much clear” Seungkwan smiled and Wonwoo nodded, shaking his head out of amusement.

“Of course they would, Kwan”

Finally, after what felt like ages in a maze of hallways, they made it to the room that had been labelled off as director. Wonwoo knocked gently on the door and then waited for a response.

From what he had heard, most movie sets tended to be off location, involving big trailer cars that held dressing rooms inside and even bigger trailer cars containing costumes. For their purposes though, they had decided on keeping most of the filming inside on premade sets. It would probably be quite hard to simulate a frozen wasteland in a backlot in the Seoul-summer heat, so they would try their best inside. Where it was thankfully air conditioned.

“I’ll be right there!” came the voice from inside. It had only surprised Wonwoo slightly. It was much higher than he had anticipated, almost as if he was much younger than any director he’d ever heard of. He assumed they were supposed to be much older?

To be fair though, they did have to start somewhere to get to that point.

Upon opening the door, Wonwoo was only stricken with more surprise. He was a lot younger than he’d assumed, shorter too, allowing him to appear almost as old as Wonwoo himself. He had heard many people praise the work of this certain director, saying Wonwoo had been lucky to have him take up his work to bring to life.

Not only that but they had also said he was among the stricter side and Wonwoo could clearly see that on his face. The furrowed brows and the pulled down corners of his mouth. Wonwoo almost wanted to apologize for disrupting him.

“Oh, Mr. Jeon! It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you” he greeted upon registering who it was that was standing in front of him. His face instantly brightened and Wonwoo felt his fight or flight instincts tone themselves down only slightly as he offered his hand to him.

“You must be Director Lee, the pleasure is all mine” Wonwoo said, shaking his hand firmly.

“Please, just call me Jihoon” he grinned and Wonwoo nodded.

“Wonwoo.”

“Well, Wonwoo. You’re just in time. Our main was just about to be suited up and brought to set. I take it you’re familiar with the actors that we’ve chosen and they suit your taste?” Jihoon said, leading them down the hall to follow another line of tape. This time it was green.

“As far as I’m concerned, none of these actors really struck any alarm bells in my mind” Wonwoo told him and Jihoon nodded, clearly pleased with the statement. Not a full lie, Wonwoo had only skimmed through the list and only recognized half of them. None of them really seemed all that bad. From what he’s assumed.

“He’s in here now, you can also take the time to admire the handy work being put on the armor, and on the costumes in general and- Ah! There he is!” Jihoon announced, making his way over to the two people near the back of the entire dressing room. They were in the middle of discussing something that seemed quite intense as the stylist tightened his corset.

“Whoa. The stitchwork on this, the patterns. It’s exactly like how I imagined it would look” Wonwoo said, his gaze immediately falling upon the corset. The stylist smiled, Wonwoo liked his smile, it looked like he held some mischief in his eyes and Wonwoo found that charming. He looked very pleased with himself.

“Thank you, I tried to get as close to what you envisioned” he said and Wonwoo looked up at him, eyes wide.

“You made this?”

“I made a select few of these here costume pieces, quite proud of this one that Soonie gets to wear. I’m Jeonghan, by the way, Mr. Jeon”

“Wonwoo is fine, very nice work, Jeonghan” Wonwoo nodded, his eyes finally landing on the main actor that Jihoon had been talking about. His jaw all but dropped open at who he saw was staring directly at him. He couldn’t help but notice that he was still as attractive as ever. Had he really not read his name on the list he’d been given?

“You” Wonwoo said, breathlessly.

“Nice to finally see you again, Jeon Wonwoo” he said, his expression was idle and it only made Wonwoo scowl.

“You too, Kwon Soonyoung” he bit out, glaring directly at him. Jihoon shifted on his feet awkwardly at their exchange.

“So you know each other?” Jihoon said after a beat, Wonwoo nodded curtly.

“Someone I used to know from University, glad you seem to be doing well” Wonwoo said dismissively and Soonyoung nodded. His expression deflated slightly to reveal a level of hurt.

“We go way back” Soonyoung nodded, eyes falling on Seungkwan, he smiled brightly at him. “Nice to see you again, Kwannie”

“You too, Soonyoung” Seungkwan said, eyeing Wonwoo before he also offered Soonyoung a smile.

“So you know that Soonyoung is quite the talent, then?”

“I do. Impressive casting” Wonwoo nodded before turning around, distracting himself with the costume pieces on the racks. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Soonyoung for much longer.

“When does filming start, Jihoon?” Seungkwan asked him quickly and Jihoon glanced at the time.

“In 20 minutes. Let me go around and introduce you to the others” Jihoon said, he looked determined to pick up the mood again as he motioned for them to follow him out. Wonwoo turned to follow him.

“We can’t work in these conditions, Wonwoo” Soonyoung called after him. Wonwoo turned to glance at him once more, the hurt was more obvious on his face now.

“We’ll make it work, Soonyoung” Wonwoo said curtly, glaring at him. “I have no intention to fix what you started”

Walking out of the room, Wonwoo was met with Seungkwan’s judgemental expression.

“Don’t look at me like that, Seungkwan. You know what happened” Wonwoo said before speedily walking down the hall.

“You can’t just leave it like that,” Seungkwan called after him, trying to catch up to his pace “he’s the one who’s working on your movie, what good does ignoring him do-”

“I just need time, okay Seungkwan?” Wonwoo snapped. Seungkwan flinched, his face scrunching up out of hurt and Wonwoo sighed, hugging Seungkwan tightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice, Seungkwan” Wonwoo said, ruffling Seungkwan’s hair with one hand. He knew Seungkwan meant well when he said that he should try his best to get along with Soonyoung, it was only right. But he had caused him too much pain, too much stress, for him to be able to properly face him again.

“Just… Try, okay? Please try. He’s not a bad guy” Seungkwan said as they finally pulled away.

“You don’t understand-“

“You never told me, Wonwoo. How am I supposed to understand when I don’t know” Seungkwan huffed out this time. Wonwoo stared down at his feet. It was complicated, Seungkwan understood that much, but he didn’t think he’d really thought about it that much either. He didn’t think he’d see him again after all this time.

“Guys?”

Seungkwan and Wonwoo both looked up to see Jihoon standing at the entrance of the hallway.

“Come on. Let’s not let personal relationships get in the way of a good movie” Jihoon said, his voice sounded slightly tense as he rounded the corner. Seungkwan turned to look at Wonwoo, who was frowning to himself.

“You heard him. We can’t let personal relationships get in the way of a good movie” Wonwoo nodded before following after him.

“I know you still like him, Wonwoo” Seungkwan said, lagging behind slightly as Wonwoo continued on walking. He didn’t turn back.

So what if he still liked Kwon Soonyoung? He couldn’t help but still feel slightly hurt about how things had ended up.

\\\

“Cut!” Jihoon called, jumping down from his chair and walking over to the actors. From the seat beside him, Wonwoo looked apprehensive.

He had been told by Jihoon that he didn’t have to go to every single filming, but still. He was worried as all hell about just leaving his story and characters in the hands of someone else. Sure, Jihoon seemed trustworthy enough, but he wasn’t just about to risk it.

And he seemed right to assume he should be there at all times.

The scene just now had been lacking so much, it didn’t seem right at all, Soonyoung’s expressions were strained, the words fell flat, and it left Wonwoo feeling uneasy. If it hadn’t been such a pivotal scene in the story, maybe Wonwoo wouldn’t have cared as much, but this was essential to the plot.

“Wonwoo has some things to say” Jihoon said suddenly, catching Wonwoo’s eye as he motioned him over. Wonwoo glanced towards Seungkwan once before he made his way over to them. He noticed how tired the two looked upon closer inspection, the familiar eye bags and strained determination on Soonyoung’s face were too memorable for him to put it aside.

“Go ahead and tell them, Wonwoo” Jihoon motioned and Wonwoo nodded, glancing at Soonyoung once more before looking down at the ground and back up at the two of them.

“The scene is lacking the emotion I want it to have, I guess you all read my book? When you read this scene, when Aly tells Daehyun what she’d done, what did you feel?”

“I felt… Betrayal” Soonyoung said after a moment. Wonwoo nodded as they made eye contact before glancing away.

Sure, maybe it looked quite awkward on the surface but this was for Soonyoung’s benefit more than his. He didn’t want to make this hard for him. He realized that much over the past few days, so it only felt right to ignore that anything had happened all together. He couldn’t be angry at him forever he supposed, at least that’s what Seungkwan had said.

It was for Soonyoung’s benefit, he was sure of it.

“Betrayal, that’s good. Anything else?” Wonwoo asked, turning to Soonyoung’s costar, she was a smaller girl named Yuna and she worked extremely well with Soonyoung, their scenes had been extremely good, up until this one.

“Frustration” she decided finally and Wonwoo nodded encouragingly.

“That’s also very good, now I’m no actor, so correct me if I’m wrong, Jihoon-ah, but acting has a lot to do with feeling,”

“Place yourself in this scene, how do you feel? What do you want to portray when you’re acting this scene out. As you, not your character” Wonwoo suggested and he could have sworn he’d seen the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth twitch up. Only one person had cared enough to even explain that kind of thing to him, and it had been Soonyoung.

“That’s actually very good advice in my opinion, Wonwoo” Jihoon nodded to him approvingly before turning back to the actors.

“I want you to consider what Wonwoo said and try and pull that out of you with all your might. We want this scene perfect. Then we can break for lunch” Jihoon told them.

“You’re both really talented, good luck,” Wonwoo smiled, he found it didn’t feel as strained as it had before. Maybe it was because he’d been spending so much of his time around him. “And Soonyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re more than capable of pulling this off,” Wonwoo told him sincerely, Soonyoung’s eyes widened a bit but he chose to ignore that. “I know this scene will look good because you’re in it”

Soonyoung mumbled his gratitude softly as Wonwoo made his way back to his seat where Seungkwan was looking at him funny.

“What?”

“That’s was awfully nice of you to point out, Jeon”

“I’m just telling it like it is” Wonwoo admitted as Jihoon returned to his seat and filming progressed on. This time, it was almost as if whatever Wonwoo had said had flipped a switch inside them, pulling all they had right out of them for a scene just as Wonwoo had imagined it being. And he’d been stunned.

But it wasn’t just the acting that spoke to him, if anything, it was the emotion. Raw and true, as if Soonyoung was tearing himself open for all to see. Because that’s just who Soonyoung was. He felt too much and sometimes it was for the worst but Wonwoo knew, that if he had anyone to play the character he’d written, it would still have been him

“That was good! That was insanely good! Yuna! Soonyoung! Good job!” Jihoon said excitedly as Yuna and Soonyoung made their way over to him, offering tired smiles.

“You did exceptionally well, I’m glad that I was able to help somehow” Wonwoo said and Yuna smiled widely, thanking him repeatedly.

“Yeah… Uh, thanks a lot, Wonwoo. For what you said earlier too, it meant a lot to me” Soonyoung nodded, his expression sincere and hopeful. Wonwoo gave him an awkward thumbs up.

“No problem”

“Alright, let’s break for lunch!” Jihoon clapped his hands together, the others began to break for lunch but Seungkwan kept his hand firm on Wonwoo’s arm as they both watched Soonyoung walk away.

“You did NOT just give him a thumbs up after he told you how much your words meant to him” Seungkwan gasped out, there was amusement in his voice and Wonwoo could feel his face practically burst into flames.

“I panicked!” Wonwoo exclaimed, his voice squeaking with embarrassment as Seungkwan burst into a fit of laughter.

“You’re so hopeless!” Seungkwan laughed and Wonwoo scowled despite himself, trying to get Seungkwan to shut up.

God, Soonyoung was going to be the death of him.

//

“Good work today, guys! Tomorrow we’re gonna be back here bright and early got it?” Jihoon told everyone, waving to Wonwoo who was determined on leaving as soon as he could. Seungkwan had been insanely ill the night before and Wonwoo had insisted he stay home. Per his request though, Wonwoo was going to visit him as soon as filming ended.

He loved Seungkwan to bits, but he did also enjoy how being alone gave him some time to think.

Like what was he going to do about the whole Soonyoung situation?

It was a few months into filming now, nearing on the end of filming actually, and Wonwoo had to admit they’d made some progress.

While the first week was left to ignoring him when he saw him, now he actually said hi.

Which, in reality, was the only progress there was.

But in Wonwoo’s defence, he assumed that no longer being angry at the guy also counted for something.

Which was fair enough, he wasn’t as bitter as he had been about the whole thing, in fact, looking back on how he’d acted, it almost felt kind of silly.

What really mattered now was that Soonyoung seemed to be happy with what he was doing, and Wonwoo was good with that.

Of course he would be.

But would he be alright with just no longer keeping in contact after filming? He didn’t know.

Finally getting to his car— he’d walked down all 5 flights of stairs today instead of take the elevator, which in itself had to be a bad move for someone as unfit as him— Wonwoo noticed a car being towed out of the parking garage.

Whoever that poor person was must be so angry now, especially when it was raining as hard as it was today. Cursed Seoul weather with dreaded it’s ups and downs.

It didn’t take Wonwoo long to figure out who it was, though, as he drove right past a certain actor, nearly soaked to the bone while driving down the back road of the studio. He slowed to a stop, pulling up to him. It only took him a second to notice who had pulled up beside him as Wonwoo rolled down the window.

“Wonwoo-“

“I take it your car broke down?” Wonwoo asked and he looked surprised.

“How’d you know?” Soonyoung asked him, eyes narrowed out of curiosity, but Wonwoo also assumed his gaze held suspicion.

“I watched your car get towed,” he watched as realization flashed across Soonyoung’s face. “you’re walking?”

“Yeah, my apartment isn’t too far from here anyway, and the rain seems like its not as bad now” Soonyoung said, looking up at the sky. The rain fell just as heavily as before.

“Just get in the car” Wonwoo said, shoving the door open for Soonyoung to get in.

“How do I know you’re not trying to kill me?” Soonyoung challenged, nonetheless, he still got in. Wonwoo could see the water physically dripping off of Soonyoung and suddenly he was super thankful for buying the car with leather seats like Seungkwan had suggested

“You wanna walk the rest of the way home?” Wonwoo challenged back and Soonyoung shook his head. “Thought so. Anyway, where to?”” Wonwoo said, Soonyoung gave him his address and Wonwoo put it into his GPS, since he was terrible with directions, and began driving off.

“Sorry there are no blankets or towels in the car right now. Usually there are because of my cat but I just washed them” Wonwoo said as he glanced at Soonyoung to see him attempting to not drip much more water on Wonwoo’s car.

“Don’t worry about it. But you have a cat now?”

“Yeah, putting towels on the seats stops her from ripping them up. The little asshole. Anyway. What happened to your car?” Wonwoo asked curiously, to keep up the conversation. The silence was far too awkward for his liking.

“Battery died, I forgot to turn the lights off again” Soonyoung groaned.

“Still? You did that all the time in University” Wonwoo suddenly remembered and Soonyoung nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Remember you had to jump start my car 3 times that one week?”

“God! That was the worst” Wonwoo shook his head and Soonyoung giggled. Still the same giggle, Wonwoo found himself realizing.

“Yeah, does your battery still die that often?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung shrugged.

“No one to jumpstart it, though” Soonyoung said, eyes falling on Wonwoo once more. Wonwoo swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, I guess that can be a problem” Wonwoo nodded and Soonyoung sighed.

“Hey, Soonyoung. I have a question”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… happy?” Wonwoo asked. He could feel Soonyoung stare at him again and Soonyoung cleared his throat.

“I guess… For the most part?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, life is just lacking a little something sometimes” Soonyoung shrugged. Wonwoo swallowed hard once more. His throat felt dry.

“Yeah, it gets like that sometimes. This is your place right?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung glanced out the window.

“Yeah, it is” Soonyoung said as Wonwoo parked the car.

“Hey Wonwoo, I just wanna say…” Soonyoung trailed off, almost as if he was thinking about his words more carefully. “Thank you for not being angry at me anymore”

“No need to thank me, try and get out of those clothes when you get inside so you can dry off” Wonwoo told him and Soonyoung nodded.

“Thanks, Wonwoo. For the ride” Soonyoung said before getting out of the car and breaking out into a sprint towards his apartment.

“I can’t be mad at you anymore when you’re still as sweet as ever” Wonwoo groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Seungkwan was sure to get a kick out of this.

//

“And that’s a wrap! Good work everyone!” Jihoon exclaimed, clapping his hands as the cast all gathered for a group hug around Soonyoung, who had grown quite emotional upon having ended the final scene.

“You’ve seriously got yourself a hit on your hands, Wonwoo” Seungkwan said, nudging him in the side.  
Wonwoo smiled.

“It’s all thanks to everyone, I mean, could we really have done this on our own?”

“Probably not, but if we did, I think you should play Aly”

“Excuse you, but I think I at least deserve to be Daehyun, I did write them”

“In your dreams, Jeon”

“Hey guys” startled by the sudden intrusion, they both turned to look at who it was. Soonyoung, in all his ‘post end-of-filming tears’ glory. Wonwoo hated how he still thought he was quite cute.

“Oh, hi Soonyoung. Good job!” Seungkwan waved, Wonwoo offered him a smile.

“Good work on the film, Soonyoung” he greeted and Soonyoung smiled as he wiped at his face.

“Thanks guys, I’m guessing you saw all that?” he asked and Seungkwan nodded, Wonwoo shrugged.

“It was cute” Seungkwan smiled and Soonyoung laughed.

“God, I’m a mess. And now there’s glitter in my eyes” Soonyoung said, rubbing at his eyes. Wonwoo chuckled.

“Did you need something, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung looked confused for a second, before suddenly remembering.

“Oh yeah! The others were wondering if you guys wanted to go out to eat with us! As a kind of end of filming get together, you know?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo nodded.

“I don’t think I’m doing anything afterwards, what about you Seungkwan?”

“Sounds like a plan! Tell them we’re in!” Seungkwan said, offering them a thumbs up as Soonyoung eagerly ran over to the rest of the cast.

Before Wonwoo knew it, the cast, plus him, Jeonghan and Seungkwan, were at a pretty cozy looking KBBQ place that one of the cast members, Mingyu, had suggested they go to. It had karaoke attached to it as well, which was clearly an essential part. And the part everyone seemed to be the most excited about.

So they ate quickly and before long were lead towards the karaoke rooms, where’d they split into two groups.

Not before a good majority of them had gotten a bit of soju into their systems. Wonwoo and Soonyoung not included. But Seungkwan was very much so.

“I feel like the designated driver and I’m not even driving” Soonyoung huffed to Wonwoo as he watched Seungkwan and Yuna belt out the lyrics to a random girl group song.

“This is how I feel at every single get together. Thank god I don’t drink anymore” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung turned to look at him, his expression mischievous.

“Remember that one time at Dongho’s when you literally got so trashed you-“

“No! Shut up!” Wonwoo laughed, clapping a hand over Soonyoung’s mouth. Soonyoung laughed despite having Wonwoo’s hand over his mouth and Wonwoo shook his head.

“You can’t just say that!” Wonwoo shook his head and Soonyoung giggled as he pulled Wonwoo’s hand away.

“It’s not like anyone is going to remember it” Soonyoung teased and Wonwoo shook his head when suddenly Seungkwan was stumbling his way over to them.

“Wonwoo, can you take me home now? Please? Please Please” Seungkwan asked him, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s torso.

“Oh, uh…” Wonwoo trailed off, he was actually finding that he was enjoying talking to Soonyoung and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to go home just yet.

“I’ll go with you” Soonyoung said as they made eye contact.

“You sure?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung nodded.

“My apartment is on the way to yours, I’m pretty sure” Soonyoung nodded as he turned to Jeonghan who was watching the entire exchange, his smile was knowing and if it weren’t for the fact it was so dark, Wonwoo could have sworn that Jeonghan could tell he was as red as a tomato.

“Is it okay if I leave Yuna with you, Hannie?” Soonyoung asked and Jeonghan nodded, resting his head on his hand, giving them a suggestive look.

“Make good choices you two” Jeonghan winked and Soonyoung was quick to pull Wonwoo and Seungkwan out of there immediately.

“Sorry. I hope it wasn’t sudden for me to just place myself here. You seemed like you’d probably need help” Soonyoung explained, though the way he drew it out far too long made Wonwoo believe it was a lot less truthful than he’d originally assumed.

“That’s all?” Wonwoo asked as he draped one of Seungkwan’s arms over his shoulders, Soonyoung took the other side.

“Not really, I wanted to talk to you. Just the two of us… And I guess Seungkwan” Soonyoung frowned and Wonwoo shrugged.

“He won’t remember it. What’s up?”

“I took the audition on purpose, for the part of Daehyun. I took it in the hopes you’d be there and I was right, you were” Soonyoung told him and it took Wonwoo a moment to process, to understand what he was being told as Soonyoung continued to ramble on.

“Ever since I just… got up and left that one day, I’ve never been able to stop thinking about what could have happened if I’d just stayed” Soonyoung said as the finally approached Wonwoo’s car. Soonyoung took a pause quickly as Wonwoo opened the back of the car and let Seungkwan in.

“You wouldn’t be out here if you’d stayed, you know?” Wonwoo told him and Soonyoung nodded.

“I know that, but what if-“

“I wouldn’t be here if you had stayed either”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to tell me, Wonwoo” Soonyoung frowned and Wonwoo chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly the whole atmosphere of the situation became familiar and they were 19 again, fresh out of high school and straight into university, standing outside their friend Seungcheol’s car as Wonwoo poured every inch of his heart out for Soonyoung to see.

And now it was Soonyoung’s turn.

“Do you think we would have lasted long if you hadn’t left, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked him seriously and Soonyoung shrugged, though it was clear what he had wanted to say.

“Personally, I think we wouldn’t have. But now, who knows? We can’t really keep dwelling on the past, I guess. At least, that’s what I learned these past couple months” Wonwoo told him and Soonyoung took a deep breath.

“I’m still sorry”

“And even though it took me a long time to finally come out and believe this, I do forgive you” Wonwoo told him sincerely and Soonyoung smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Wonwoo.

“God, you’ve always been too good for me” Soonyoung sighed into Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“And you’ve been too good for me. Look at that, PEMDAS, it cancels out” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung laughed, shaking his head as he looked up at Wonwoo.

“You’re the worst”

“That’s very sweet of you to think so” Wonwoo chuckled and suddenly Soonyoung straightened.

“Did you ever write about me?” Soonyoung asked suddenly. Wonwoo smiled to himself.

“‘Eyes that shine bright like two crescents that descend upon this frost covered wasteland, but with a heart that glows bright with promise and passion. These are the things that make Lee Daehyun’” Wonwoo recited and Soonyoung scrunched his face up.

“That line is about me?”

“Daehyun is literally you, Soonyoung” Wonwoo said and realizing dawned across his face.

“So when you told Jihoon his casting was impressive that day-“

“I didn’t expect to see Daehyun right in front of me” Wonwoo said, smiling down at Soonyoung, whose’ face was dusted pink with embarrassment.

“It seriously took me this long to find out?”

“I thought it was going to take you longer”

“Wow rude” Soonyoung shook his head before turning to look up at Wonwoo.

“Would it be mean for me to kiss you right now?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo smirked at him.

“I honestly think it would be pretty mean if you didn’t, considering I’ve been waiting for the last 5 minutes” Wonwoo mumbled, a shy smile on his face. He didn’t know if this was right, if this was what he was meant to be doing. He’d spent so much of his life angry at Soonyoung for leaving to pursue his acting dream out in the world rather than staying in Korea.  
At the time he had felt betrayed, Soonyoung had promised to stay with him forever. But when he’d gotten the call, one that would further his acting career in the long run, he’d been so quick to take it. So dismissive of Wonwoo’s feelings. Of course Wonwoo was hurt by that, but now. Would the him of the past feel betrayed for choosing to kiss Soonyoung now?

He knew the answer was yes.

So he kissed Soonyoung as gently as he could manage.

And at that exact moment, Seungkwan threw up in the back of his car, and now the were laughing instead of kissing.

“Seungkwan needs better timing” Soonyoung said, pulling away from Wonwoo. Wonwoo nodded.

“He’s gonna hate himself so much in the morning” Wonwoo shook his head as they peered into the car to assess the damage.

All the while, Soonyoung’s hand found his and held on as tight as he possibly could.

Wonwoo knew that this time, he would not be letting go of Soonyoung anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to steer clear from the angst as much as possible because I knew that was not what you wanted and I still feel like this might be lacking but I do hope you enjoy this on some level because I was really worried u might not like it, i mean considering imo it feels quite lacklustre and for that im sorry. This is getting insanely long but AH i hope you’re not disappointed with your fic! 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Hope your holidays are spectactular! 
> 
> xx


End file.
